


A Little Cherry Blossom

by AzumiOctania25



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiOctania25/pseuds/AzumiOctania25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the latest mission, Haku and Eiri along with the new four Sakura cadets met a little girl at the place they charged in. Thanks to Kuroko, Haku and Eiri have to take care of her. What would they do with this kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He was gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Messiah Project. 
> 
> Set in Eisei no Shou, after the new four cadets exchanged their 'real' Messiah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission was going well until the girl appeared with the gun in her hand, finding her father's murderer.

Ariga, Mamiya, Yuuri, and Shirasaki ran through the hall to reach the targeted place. In this mission, they have to kill the leader of the illegal funds organization. This organization was found out to be the one of Northern Union groups, which provided the funds of theirs.To cut their ties with the main group, Kamikita ordered the four cadets, along with the seniors to charged in this mission.

Haku and Eiri, who acted as support, waiting in another building. In front of the laptop, Haku started to hack the security on the targeted place. And Eiri with his rifle, ready to kill the main target from incredible distance.

“Mitsumi-san,” Shirasaki called. “Have you break the code on target’s room?”

“I’m working on it, I’ll call when I’m done,” Haku replied while drinking his favorite Nanny.

Eiri still stand guard, scanning the location with the high-tech rifle. “Come on, Haku. Quick! We only have a short time!”

“Yeah I know.”

After few minutes, finally Haku broke the code behind the door. The four barged into the room and found a group of men facing them, like knew they had been targeted. Fight couldn’t be avoid, the sound of gunshots heard so loudly. Eiri who has been charged to kill the leader straighten his position, waiting for the signal. As been told on their briefing, one of them would put the chip to target’s body, so Eiri could detect it easily.

Mamiya and Shirasaki hid behind the shelves as their shield, Ariga and Yuuri was dealing with the group in combat. Shirasaki helped the other two by shooting some people from the group. Mamiya prepared his weapon, he sharpen his hearing. No doubt, this ability was useful to him. Before he joined Sakura he thought this was nothing. But after joined the squad and went to battle, he realized and recognized this given.

Ariga dodged the tackle and punched his opponent. While Ariga busied himself with the enemy, Yuuri took a chance to approach the leader. Well, Kamikita had given the identity of the target and he already searched his information too. Yuuri ran to a man-the target-and punched his face, and with rapid move he put the chip to that man’s body before he fell to the floor.

“Kaidou-san! Now!”

Eiri noticed the signal from the screen, he smiled. “Roger!”

_BANG!_

The first shot, second shot, and the last. Everyone in the combat arena stunned, when they saw the person who they protected and targeted was killed in an instant.

“Where’s that came from?!” one of the enemy side panicked. There were four people who still alive and they realized they were being surrounded. They had to choose, helped their leader and die or retreated and keep alive. But in the end, they chose to retreat and leave the place. It couldn’t be helped.

Haku walked close to Eiri and tapped his shoulder, “Everyone, our mission’s clear. _Naisu da!_ ”

“Yes!” the four cadets smiled and gathered together, doing their usual fist bump.

Eiri put his rifle aside, “You’re working hard, let’s celebrate this later. Now we have to get out from this place.”

The four nodded and walked out from that place. When they just passed the door, suddenly Mamiya stopped his steps. “Everyone, wait.”

Shirasaki, Ariga, and Yuuri stopped and turned their head to Mamiya. “What is it, Mamiya?” Shirasaki asked.

“I hear a voice, a girl’s voice. She’s crying.”

Haku and Eiri who heard their conversation raised their eyebrows. “Are you sure? Can you located where’s that voice come from?” Eiri said.

“Wait, I’ll try to find her position,” Yuuri answered and opened his projector.

“Okay. We’ll meet up with you all now, stay there.”

They nodded, waiting for their seniors to came. Yuuri still trying to find the location. He thought who was this girl, was she a survivor or anyone else? It was rare for facing this kind of situation. There was a girl in battle arena, for real?

While waiting for Yuuri, Shirasaki and Ariga kept their guard with a gun in their hands. Ariga looked at Mamiya, his Messiah stayed calm with his eyes closed, probably still heard the girl’s voice. Then, someone appeared behind Mamiya, holding a gun. Ariga ran into Mamiya, “Mamiya, behind you!”

_BANG!_

Mamiya bent his body, he almost got shot if Ariga didn’t warn him. He looked at the person who shot him and his eyes widened. That person was a girl, around 10-12 years old, she looked so mess with tears in her eyes. Could it be...

"How dare you! Who's my father's murderer?!" she shouted to them, pointing them with a gun.

Mamiya stood up from his position. He tried to approach her but the girl won’t lower her guard. She was like she had to be strong, although her body was trembling. He could feel the girl’s fear just by looking at her. Mamiya took his gun and put it on the floor, “Hello dear. Excuse me but, can you put that gun away? It’s dangerous.”

“No, I won’t! I want to revenge my father! He’s so kind but why do he has to be killed?!” she answered, full in rage.

“I’m sure he’s kind, but there’s something from him that he can’t be forgiven. So he has to be—”

“You liar!”

“Kid! I’m the one who killed your father.”

She turned her head back and saw a guy holding a rifle, with another guy who drank a juice box. Then she pointed her gun to those two. Eiri handed the rifle to Haku and walked close to her, “I’m the murderer, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, “No sorry for you!”

“Honestly, I didn’t want to kill your father but this is an order. Can you forgive me?”

“No! I said, NO!”

Eiri stood in front of her and smiled, “I see. Then, if that’s your intention, you can kill me now.”

“Kaidou-san! What are you—” Mamiya and the others panicked in disbelief. Haku coughed, tried to calm down the juniors. Well, the juniors didn’t know about Eiri. About Eiri’s jinx. He believed in his Messiah, Eiri won't die. If he doesn't, he's alone right now. Maybe the four cadets thought he was crazy to let his partner did something dangerous, but he didn't mind it because he believed at him.

Eiri didn’t move from his position, “Come on. What are you waiting for? You want to revenge your father, right?”

The girl still holding her gun but she haven’t pulled the trigger yet. Of course, she wanted to revenge, but she didn’t know why her body couldn’t move. _I have to kill him! He killed my father_ , she said in her mind. She closed her eyes, started to pull the trigger.

_BANG!_


	2. The quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you all... family?"
> 
> The nostalgia came to Haku and Eiri, who were lost their family. And Kuroko had a good idea for this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Messiah Project.
> 
> Set in Eisei no Shou, after the new four cadets exchanged their 'real' Messiah.

“Mission accomplished. Good job. Thank you for your hard work.”

Kamikita announced the success of their mission. They nodded with relieved expression because their mission was complete without obstacle. Except…

“Excuse me, what about Kaidou-san and that girl?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, about that,” Kamikita sighed. “He and Mitsumi are in the care of Kuroko, also with the girl too. They’ll be okay.”

“Just… who actually is she? She said she wanted to revenge her father, is she our target’s daughter?” Mamiya said, still remembered when he almost got shot by her.

“Yes, she’s the daughter of our main target. Her name is Sagara Hikari. We didn’t predict she was with her father, so this is kind of sudden. She’ll be here with us for a while until her trauma recovers.”

* * *

Then, at the infirmary…

Eiri stared at the girl who was almost shot him. She was sound asleep in the bed, with a band aid on her hand. Haku, who sat beside Eiri, munching his sweets while leaned off to Eiri.

“Haku, you’re heavy! Get off from me!” Eiri whispered, didn’t want to wake up the girl.

“I won’t.”

“You— don’t be so childish!”

Haku shook his head while still munching, “Because you made me worried.”

“Haa—? What do you mean?”

* * *

_BANG!_

_The gun which she hold was falling from her hand. She confused, why could she lose her gun at this time? Suddenly she felt her nape was hit by someone and…_

_She fell unconscious._

_Eiri grabbed the girl’s body and made sure that she was okay. Haku put his gun back and sighed, “She is so stubborn.”_

_“It can’t be helped. She’s in fear and dilemma. I’m sure she doesn’t want to kill me but she doesn’t want his father died in vain,” Eiri replied. “Oh, Haku! Thanks before, for helping me.”_

_“Nah, I don’t want to see you die just by a little brat. That’s all.”_

_If Haku didn’t shoot at her gun, maybe Eiri would be the one who fell unconscious by wound in his body._

* * *

Yeah, he lied to his juniors, he was worried actually. Eiri’s jinx, “the one who couldn’t die”. But what happened if God did something different to him and Eiri could die anytime? Haku didn’t want to know about it.

Kuroko, who just cleaned the table, approached them and sat beside the girl’s bed. He checked her condition and look at those pair of Messiah with sharp eyes, “You two! Don’t make noises, please! You’ll wake her up.”

“But Kuroko-san, he’s so— ugh!” Eiri pushed Haku from him. “He’s like a child! Why was he become to be my Messiah?!”

After being pushed, Haku came back and leaning to Eiri again. “How many times you say that, Eiri? In the end you don’t regret it after all.”

Kuroko only forced a smile watching their quarrels. He agreed with Eiri though, Haku maybe like a child. But once he became serious, his true nature appeared and he could act as a leader. Eiri too, he cared about the juniors and taught them with patient. No wonder why Eiri still got along with Haku although they were fighting or arguing anytime.

Kuroko looked back at the girl. She moved a bit and started to wake up. Kuroko hushed those partner, gave them sign to keep silent. Then the girl opened her eyes and looking her surroundings, she saw people wore black clothes in front of her. _Who are these guys?_ she wondered. After that she focused at one person, the person who killed her father.

"You! Why are you here?!" she shouted at Eiri, her tantrum went wild again.

Eiri want to reply her but Kuroko hold him. Kuroko tried to calm her, "He came to see you, because you're hurt. He didn't do something bad to you."

"But he killed—"

Haku felt irritate and approached her, "Oi! He killed your father for the good sake! Your father committed a crime and it would become dangerous if we didn't do something."

She froze hearing Haku's voice. His raising voice was like a thunder and she never heard this tone before. Because her father never mad at her, he was always kind to her. She hid her face with the blanket and didn’t talk again, but she kept listen to their conversation.

“HAKU!” Eiri glared at Haku, he didn’t like Haku’s way of treating her.

“What? Do you want to scold me?”

“You’re too harsh!”

“I don’t care. She need to know the reason behind her father's intention or she’ll become like him.”

“But your way is wrong! You can’t shout to her like that!”

Haku frowned, “I said, I don’t fucking care!”

“YOU TWO STOP!”

Eiri and Haku looked at Kuroko who was shouted them recently. Kuroko stood up from his seat and intercepted them. The girl dragged the blanket a bit from her face to see the current situation and she could see a guy—who looked like a woman—was scolding those two like a mom. She giggled, somehow this situation reminded her of her mother.  

"Can you two stop your silly fight? There's a kid here, you two will make her afraid. If you insist to continue, just get out," Kuroko said while pointing at the door.

Curious about the commotion, the girl woke up and sat in the bed side. While holding her giggle, she asked them. "Are you all... family?"

Hearing that question, they stopped and looked at each other. They were not bond in family, literally. More like they lost their family, especially in Haku and Eiri's case. And until this time, they haven’t felt again what was like with their family. Eiri sighed and he felt kind of nostalgia suddenly. If Moe was still alive, maybe she was like this girl. Damn those terrorists.

Haku just stayed silent, he didn’t react. Family? He didn’t know what the others thinking, but for him the answer was ‘yes’. How a long time since Haku joined Sakura and stayed at the Church. He met many people since then, including his Messiah partners. The other two and his current Messiah. Souma and Shuusuke. The new four cadets, his juniors. Ichijima and Kamikita. He treasured them well, he considered they were his family. Because of that, he wanted to protect them. He didn’t want to repeat _those_ incidents.

The silent kept for some minutes until Kuroko broke the air. He walked to the girl and asked her back, “Why did you ask that? Do you miss your family?”

“Hmm, kind of.”

“Do you miss your parents?” Kuroko asked again. She nodded. He smiled, “Do you miss your brother and sister?”

“I don’t have brother or sister. I’m alone.”

 _Oh, she is an only child._ Kuroko murmured while rubbing his chin. He got an idea. “ _Ne_ , do you want a brother?”

She looked at Kuroko, confused. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“In this place, you will meet some people and they will accompany you. They kinda like your father!”

Eiri could hear their conversation and looked at Haku. “Kuroko-san… what is he doing?”

Haku shook his head, “Dunno. I hope it’s not a bad thing.”

After that, Kuroko walked back to them and grinned like—a devil. He stood between Haku and Eiri and hold their arms. He whispered, “As your punishment—”. Then suddenly he raised his voice, talking to the girl.

“These two will be your brothers! Kaidou-kun, Mitsumi-kun, please take care of her!”

.

.

.

.

.

“WHAT?!”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, finally I finished the second chapter. It's been two months since the first chapter lmao I procrastinated too much _(:3
> 
> I forgot to give my thanks to my lil sister, Mila! She helped me by proof reading this fanfic. Thank you, dear! <3


End file.
